


Uprooted One Shots

by Jeditwins



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Worry, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeditwins/pseuds/Jeditwins
Summary: A collection of drabble. Not long enough for its own publications.
Relationships: Agnieszka & Kasia (Uprooted), Agnieszka & The Dragon | Sarkan, Agnieszka/Kasia (Uprooted), Agnieszka/The Dragon | Sarkan, Agnieszka/The Dragon | Sarkan/Kasia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Uprooted One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Agnieszka awakes to find Sarkan still sleeping.

I awoke early, tiptoeing to the window and peering over the edge; to think that I once used to think of escaping this way, now there wasn't enough time in the day. Sarkan worked impossible hours but I seemed to have caught him in off time. He lay in his bed, untouched from when I last left him, his skin glistening in the pale sunrise. Soon he would rise, and dress, and begin his work all over again, but for now, he slept.

I crept back over to him and considered planting a kiss on his forehead. How I'd love to rustle his hair, move a lock to the side to make space. Maybe he'd wake up, a mess like I always am, and I'd catch him in this moment of authenticity. He'd smile at me, and I'd smile back, lost in the world of his eyes.

I thought about heading down to the kitchen to make us some breakfast as I used to all those years ago. But things were different now, many many years had passed. We had witnessed many snowfalls, and harvests, rain, and sun, so it seemed odd to return to those things. The wood was no longer a threat but we still stayed. We weren't unaware of any looming danger, but for now, in this room, we could pretend.

I shyly pulled back the covers and slid back in. He sighed and pulled me closer.

* * *

When I awoke for the day Agnieszka lay undisturbed. She was always a mess, her hair tousled and falling out of her braid, her shift slipping off her shoulder exposing skin. I pecked it, checking to see if I had woken her up. I hadn't. She smelled like the wood; in the nicest possible way. Like pine needles and moss. It was almost as intoxicating as the woods own roots, keeping me here in this bed with her, that's what she was like. Terribly distracting and needing even though she asked for nothing, and nothing in return, but I still felt like I eternally owed her something.

The chair in the corner of my room called to me, so I sat there for a beat, careful not to rustle her. The sun was well into the sky, streaming into the room and a simple cantrip fixed this, giving her a little bit more time. I loved her, but she reminded me of all those years, those years where I used the girls of the village as a channel to guard the wood as I could never forgive myself for what they thought, but I would never apologize; it was well needed.

So I myself crept to the kitchen, and I cooked. When I was done I brought it all back upstairs. Perhaps tonight I would be frustrated by the crumbs, but right now I was beaming, happy to do it all again tomorrow. For now, my work could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first "entry". I love feedback and any suggestions.


End file.
